


I hate you, but I need you

by AliciaMirza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Perspective, F/M, Gryffindor, Hate to Love, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Love/Hate, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, POV Lily Evans Potter, Ravenclaw, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Slytherin, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaMirza/pseuds/AliciaMirza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wish may come true. However, the consequences sometimes aren't what we expect. Lily Evans wished she has never met James Potter when she saw a shooting star and it worked. However, maybe the absence of James affects Lily's World more than she would have ever guessed. She soon learns that there is a thing line between hate and love and that she needs James Potter than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you, but I need you

I hate you, but I need you

She stormed out of the castle, even though it was after curfew. She didn't care, she needed fresh air. She needed to get away from him. However, it wasn't so easy to get away from the dark-haired boy who seemed to follow her everywhere.

"Lilyflower! Wait up! I'm sorry," he shouted not caring about the fact that they could get caught by teachers. Lily was just running and running, she didn't stop nor did she look back. She didn't want to face him, not after he kissed her randomly.

She hated him. She loathed him. She wished she has never met him on the train in her first year.

"My dear Lily, please. Stop for a moment! I'm sorry, I really am." Lily heard and for a moment she stopped. She didn't look back to see how far he was, she just stared at the sky. It was beautiful, more than ever and a small smile appeared on her face when she saw a falling star.

"Lilyflower, I like you, just accept it!" James shouted and Lily fixed her emerald green eyes on the boy. He hasn't just ruined the patrolling, her calm night, but even this magical moment.

"I hate you, James Potter. I hate everything about you, you and your cocky smile and egoistic manner. Why do you want to ruin my life? I just wish I have never met you," she shouted at the boy in front of her who grimaced at her words. However, before he could respond Lily stormed in the castle, leaving the dumbfounded boy alone in the darkness.

Lily didn't look around as technically she had the right to be out of bed as she was the Head girl, so in no time she has reached the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady didn't even comment on her furious mood, she just let her in. In no time Lily was in her bed and she was sleeping.

"Lily Evans, I swear if you don't get up you will regret it as..." Alice Blishwick, one of Lily's friends couldn't finish it as Lily interrupted.

"I'm up, Aly," Lily sighed.

"You are never up, Lils," Marlene McKinnon, the only blonde girl in the room, said and the girls in the room started laughing.

"Just when Potter makes me wake up," Lily muttered but none of the girls seemed to hear it or they just didn't comment.

"What is our first class?" Alice asked and Emmaline looked at her and sighed.

"As every Monday, Alice. Charms," she said and the mentioned girl blushed.

"Which means, I have free time," Dorcas Meadowes, a dark brown-haired girl said with a grin.

"Are you ready, Lils?" Marlene asked her friend curiously but Lily just rolled her eyes.

"As you should have noticed I haven't even used the bathroom," she muttered and left the room to use it.

"She is even grumpier than usual," Dorcas stated and everyone else in the room just rolled their eyes.

"We are talking about Lily Evans... in the morning," Alice stated and finished the discussion with that. In ten minutes they were all ready to leave and have breakfast. They have left their room and Lily stopped when they entered the common room. Something was off, something was missing. She couldn't point out at first, but then she noticed what was weird.

James Potter wasn't waiting for her to ask for her forgiveness and to tell her how much he loved her. She didn't see him anywhere and what was even weirder, she didn't notice any of the Marauders.

"Isn't it weird for you?" Lily turned to her friends who were chatting about Pineapple, Emmaline new cat.

"What?" Marlene fixed her baby blue eyes on her red-headed friend. Lily gestured to the common room which was nearly empty, only some younger Gryffindors were there besides them.

"Yes, Lily. This has been our common room for more than six years," Marlene said sarcastically but now the girls who were already near to the Portrait Hole stopped and looked at them.

"Where are the boys?" Lily asked and she frowned when her words didn't seem to make anyone curious or surprised. They didn't find it weird that only a few second and third years were there.

"I'm guessing they are already eating, Lily. We would be there too if you weren't a heavy sleeper," the blondr girl said and she raised her eyebrows at the redhead's frustration.

"You don't find it weird?" She ran her hands through thick dark her red hair; she only stopped when she remembered that it was James Potter who always did that. Emmaline, Dorcas and Alice caught up with them; they came back from the entrance of the common room.

"I'm hungry, guys. What is our problem exactly?" Dorcas asked and fixed her hazel eyes on Lily. She looked at the common room but then she shrugged.

"Nothing, we will be late from class, so we should go," she said and Dorcas muttered something but they eventually left the room through the portrait hole.

"You are even stranger today than usually," Marlene said to Lily who just rolled her eyes.

"You are one to speak, you have kiss..." Lily couldn't finish her sentence as she was cut off by Alice.

"I haven't even told you yet. Frank asked me out," Alice said enthusiastically to their small group. From that moment they only talked about the 'very romantic' way how Frank asked Alice out. (Which wasn't very romantic or even creative in Lily's opinion, but her friend seemed very happy so she didn't mention it.)

"So, Lils... What about you, any good boys you like?" Dorcas asked as they entered the Great Hall and they have already analyzed the whole Alice and Frank situation. Lily just rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Have you seen any? Because I haven't," she answered and grimaced when she remembered what has happened a day before. They sat down to the Gryffindor table and Lily didn't fail to notice that none of the Marauders were presented. She turned to her blonde friend, Marlene.

"Have you seen any of the Marauders today?" she asked casually, but she was rather curious. What were they planning again? That was the only logical explanation, they were up to something.

"Who?" Marlene frowned and she grabbed a pancake. Lily fixed her big almond shaped green eyes on her friend. What was Marlene speaking about?

"The Marauders," Lily repeated, but it didn't seem like Marlene actually noticed the name.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lils," the blonde Gryffindor said and Lily started chuckling. This made their whole little group turn to Lily and Marlene.

"You seem to have fun," Dorcas stated and fixed her hazel eyes on Lily and Marlene.

"Our dear Mary has a good sense of humour even if she is a bit annoying. She said that she doesn't know who the Marauders are," Lily said with a grin but it froze to her face as she met blank expressions. Her friends weren't laughing; they didn't find anything humorous in what she has just said. They really didn't know what she was talking about.

"Are you alright Lily? You seem a bit pale," Alice asked from her friend and frowned in confusion at the sight of Lily's confused expression.

"I have no idea what's going on here. Would someone please tell me?" Emmeline asked in frustration and was looking from one of her friends to another. Lily woke up from her shock and looked at her friends like she has seen them for the first time.

"The Marauders. You know, the four best friends? The biggest pranksters in the whole school?"Lily asked desperately, but her friends were silent and confused. Lily sighed in frustration and nearly elbowed in the butter.

"Lils, just tell as slowly and clearly what you are talking about," Marlene asked her redheaded friend who nodded.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. You really don't remember?" she asked slowly and looked at her friends who were even more confused than before.

"It's a good prank Lily," the blond girl said and Lily's friends laughed in union.

"What are you talking about?" the redhead asked curiously, but she was close to break. What the hell was going on?

"Sirius Black friends with Lupin and Pettigrew? It's like saying that Dumbledore is a pureblood maniac," Alice stated but Lily still didn't understand anything.

"Yes, they have met on the train. They are in the same dorm, they have been best friends for almost seven years already," she stated but her friends just laughed at her. She really didn't know what was going on, but it seemed that her friends weren't going to help her. They actually thought that Lily was kidding. So, without a word she stood up and left the Hall.

She was heading to the Charms classroom, she didn't have better ideas. However, she was so frustrated that she just stormed through the whole castle and she ended up on the floor with a boy.

"Sorry," she muttered and started packing the boys parchments which he dropped.

"No problem," the boy said even more quietly than she did. Lily looked up and nearly dropped the parchments again. Remus Lupin was standing in front of him.

However, he wasn't exactly Remus Lupin. He still had the amber eyes and the sandy hair, even those nasty scars. However, he seemed smaller, more fragile. His eyes were radiating sadness and in general he seemed less happy.

But that wasn't what really made Lily lose her consciousness, but the fact that his robe wasn't decorated with a red and gold lion, but blue and bronze eagle. He was a Ravenclaw and not a Gryffindor. Also, Lily noticed that he was wearing the Head Boy badge which should have been Potter's.

What the hell was going on really?

"It's nice to see you, Remus," Lily said after the silence while she was looking at him in shock. Remus seemed surprised that Lily was speaking to him.

"Thanks, Lily. The meeting is on Thursday," the boy said nervously and the redhead nodded, but she noticed her friend's uncertainty.

"Is there a problem Remus? Where are the others?" Lily asked afraid of the answer. The look on Remus's face was exactly like the girls'. It seemed that he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Where is James, Sirius and Peter?" she questioned him but his reaction was even weirder.

"I don't know anyone names James. I have no idea where is Sirius Black and you mean, Peter Pettigrew from Hufflepuff?" Remus asked her softly and she didn't know to laugh or to cry. James Potter was Remus' friend, he had to know him. He was always with Sirus, of course he should know where he was. Peter was a Gryffindor, not a Hufflepuff, just as he should have been in her house.

"I-I... thanks Remus," Lily said and before he could answer she turned around and left him there. This was one of the worst days in her life and she didn't know what to do. Peter in Hufflepuff? Remus in Ravenclaw? James Potter missing?

Lily was often called genius, so of course she knew what has happened even if it seemed impossible. She wished that she has never met James Potter so in this version of her life Potter didn't attend Hogwarts. It seemed to have a lot more consequences than she would have thought.

"Lily, I was looking for you everywhere," Marlene said and smiled when she found her friend in front of the Charms classroom which was still completely empty. Lily flashed a light smile at her blond friend but it wasn't a true one. It was weird being there, she didn't belong here. Maybe she hated James Potter, but she has seen the Remus that hasn't met Potter, he wasn't the same boy he loved so much as a friend.

"Are you okay, Lils? The girls are afraid that you are sick. Everything is all right?" her friend asked the redhead but she just wanted to laugh hysterically as an answer. Was everything all right? Yeah, she only woke up in an alternative dimension where everyone thought that she was crazy and everything was different than she knew.

"What do you know of Peter Pettigrew?" she turned to her friend who looked lost and confused for a moment.

"You meant Panicky Pete?" Marlene asked and Lily raised her eyebrows.

"I guess," she answered and the blonde girl frowned.

"He is in our year, he is a Hufflepuff. He is even afraid of his own shadow. Even the kind Hufflepuffs find him weird, but you know all this," Marlene stated but Lily just shrugged.

"What about his friends?" Lily asked curiously while Marlene fixed her baby blue eyes on her emerald green ones.

"He doesn't have any," she said seriously.

"And Remus Lupin?" the redhead asked again curiously. She wanted to know if she was wrong. Maybe Remus had a bad day just and he was just like in her dimension only in Ravenclaw.

"You mean the Head Boy, right? You should know it, Lils, you work together with him," Marlene stated but a look from her friend was enough for her to continue." Well, I don't know much about him, he actually rarely talks to anyone I guess, he spends his all day at the Library. You are the closest thing he ever had to a friend," her friend said but she was looking at Lily like she was crazy. Before she could ask Marlene about Sirius and James Emmaline, and Alice appeared with a few students from other houses. Lily recognized all of them, but she was still disturbed by the fact that Remus in Ravenclaw and also, she noticed someone else in a very wrong house.

Lily never really liked Sirius Black. He was even more egoistic than James Potter and he cursed even more Slytherins than his best mate. However, Lily always found him strong. She has read about the Black family and she has seen him interact with his some of his family members. She knew well that he didn't have an easy life, she has even heard about the fact that he was disowned and he had to move in with the Potters.

He was an egoistic dumbass, but he was on the right side. Lily knew well that he wasn't against muggles and muggleborns and he was loyal to his friends and even to Dumbledore. He was a true Gryffindor even though his whole family was in Slytherin.

When Lily noticed Sirius Black in green and silver robe she felt sick. And then his eyes met hers and she was sure she will throw up. The playful glint, the mischievous streak and energy was missing from his dark eyes. His noble features were ruined by a scowl on his face which showed that he was disgusted by the idea that Lily looked at him. The egoistic grin was missing from his face. He was a true Black, a true Slytherin.

"Lily, we should head in," Alice urged her when Binns appeared and Lily nodded softly. She went into the classroom and sat down next to Marlene as always, but she couldn't concentrate. For a few minutes she fixed her eyes on Ravenclaw Remus and then on Slytherin Sirius. That's how she has spent the whole Charms class and she didn't even care that the NEWTs were close or that Charms was her favourite class besides Potions.

When the lesson ended she automatically packed up and left the room. She waited outside for her friends and she only looked up when she heard Emmaline's complaining.

"We will surely lose the Quidditch mach against Slytherin next week," she said to Marlene who nodded. Lily wanted to say that they were going to win as always as they had Potter as the Captain and Black as a beater who beat the magic out of those nasty Bludgers but she stopped before she opened her mouth. James Potter wasn't at Hogwarts and Black was in Slytherin. He was playing against them and not with them.

"We should head to Potions," Marlene looked at Lily who nodded. From their dorm only they took it. Emmaline and Dorcas just didn't like it very much on the other hand Alice was dangerous near to a cauldron. They said good bye to each other and Marlene and Lily headed to the Dungeons.

"So, what's up with you today, Lils?" Marlene asked like a small talk, but Lily stopped and fixed her green eyes on her friends' baby blue ones.

"First promise me that you won't send me to St. Mungo's," Lily asked seriously her friend who nodded slowly. Lily sighed and looked down, she wasn't sure how Marlene was going to react as it wasn't a very usual thing, and she hoped she will believe her.

"Yesterday something has happened," Lily started and hesitantly looked at her friend who seemed rather impatient.

"What has happened, Lils?" she asked her friend.

"Do you think that there are alternative universes?" the redhead asked and Marlene raised her perfect blond eyebrows.

"We are going to be late from Potions," she stated but Lily grimaced.

"Just answer me," she pleaded and Marlene sighed.

"We are at a magical castle at the moment, Lils, learning to be witches. I think that a lot of things are possible, alternative universes too," the blonde girl answered.

"Yesterday I saw a falling star and wished something. It seems it worked and I am in world which is very similar to my own, but not the same," the redhead said and Marlene looked at her sceptically.

"What did you wish for?" she asked curiously and was looking at Lily like she was a completely stranger.

"You know the pureblood families in England, don't you?" Lily responded with a question and the blonde girl nodded.

"I wished that I have never met James Potter," she responded and Marlene looked like she didn't know how she should react.

"So you say that you are from another reality where you know James Potter, who by the way is a student in Durmstrang Institute and is from one of the most ancient pureblood family?" Marlene asked her best friend who nodded.

"James Potter in my universe is an egoistic Gryffindor, who is the Head Boy and the Quidditch Captain at the same time," Lily said with a frown and Marlene grimaced.

"I'm sure I would like him more there. Here he is just like most Durmstrang boys. They learn black magic as a class so I'm not even surprised. Why did you wish that you have never met him?" Marlene asked curiously and Lily became furious again as she remembered what has happened.

"Just the usual, he was a stuck up brat and he just randomly kissed me," she said and she even crossed her arms. Her friend looked at her with an amused smile on her face.

"So you and James Potter?" she asked curiously and Lily scowled.

"I hate him, Mary," she said and her friend smiled.

"Of course," she said and Lily rolled her eyes. That's when she remembered something. She turned to her friend.

"What happened to Sev?" she asked and her friend looked at her curiously and she was clearly confused.

"Why isn't Severus Snape my friend here?" she asked and Marlene nodded in understanding.

"You were great friends until fourth year. He joined the 'Group'. He became very close to Sirius Black, to Evan Rosier, to that Mulciber and to Wilkes. You didn't like it as his new friends didn't like the fact that he was spending time with a muggleborn. He didn't ditch you until the beginning of our sixth year when his newfound friends made him decide to whom he is loyal. He chose them and you never spoke to him again. He became one of them," Marlene said and Lily didn't know if she should cry or laugh. The Sirius she has left behind would kill himself sooner than to become great friend with 'Snivellius'.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Marlene asked and looked at her friend with concern.

"I just don't like this reality," Lily said with a dry laugh and the blonde girl nodded softly. "I would have never thought that the absence of James Potter would do this to everyone," she sighed.

"Are there many differences between the two realities?" Marlene asked curiously and Lily grimaced.

"Too many. You, know the Marauders, Potter, Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew always annoyed me, but... I even miss their stupid group. Here, Potter and Black are future Death Eaters and Remus and Peter doesn't even know what a friend means," Lily said a bit furiously.

"I will help you to get back," Marlene offered and Lily smiled at her kindly.

"Thank you, Mary. In whatever reality I am, you are a very great friend," the redhead said and she hugged her friend.

"Lily, I love you, really. You are my best friend but we are really late from Potions," Marlene said to her friend who blushed and nodded and the two of them started running to their class. They would have got detention, but Lily was Slughorn's favourite even in other dimensions. The lesson was horrible as once again Lily was in one class with Sirius (although Lily wasn't sure since when was he a Potions genius), with Remus and with Severus (the second two didn't really surprise Lily). Still, watching them was aching. The Severus she has left behind wanted her friendship, he wanted her back, and this one was just like the other Slytherins who often offended her just because she was a muggleborn.

Remus was sitting alone, his head down. He was lost in the shadows; no one was even around him. Sirius Black... he was worse than Severus and although it was hard for Lily to admit, it actually hurt her to see Sirius like that.

By the time the class ended she had no bigger desire to get back where she belonged. This wasn't her home, these weren't her friends or at least she missed some of them.

"How will you get back?" Marlene asked curiously after they left the classroom.

"I have no idea," Lily said with a frown and her friend nodded.

They were on their way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class to catch up with the others when they were surrounded, and no, not by Emmeline, Alice and Dorcas.

"I've never understood why a pureblook like you would hang out with this Mudblood." Lily heard a familiar voice and when she looked up she saw Sirius with his friends around, what really made her surprised that Amelia Greengrass, her friend was with them. However, she had to remind herself that it was logical. Amelia or Melia as Lily usually called her was a pureblood girl, who wasn't a pureblood maniac and who was very nice.

However, Melia had a look just like Sirius'. Lily of course understood what has happened. Melia's parents were in good relationship with the Blacks. She actually grew up with Sirius, they were always close. Melia told Lily a few years ago, that the Sorting Hat gave her a chance to decide where to go, to Ravenclaw or to Slytherin. She said to Lily that she chose Ravenclaw, because before her Sirius had already decided to be in Gryffindor. She was pretty logical and said if the Blacks can accept that their son was in Gryffindor than her parents, who weren't as strict can too. However, in this reality James Potter wasn't on that train to show Sirius what he can in any other houses. He didn't find his best friend on the first day, his brother. So he didn't end up in Gryffindor and Melia wasn't as courageous either. Here, she was part of their Group, the Group who was going to become the followers of You-Know-Who.

"I'm not surprised, Black. You are such a dumbass, you don't understand anything." Marlene said with a sweet smile, the (nearly) same Marlene who has kissed Sirius just yesterday in Lily's world.

"McKinnon, you disgrace your family," another, slightly younger boy said and Lily recognized him as Sirius' brother, Regulus.

"What a shame. Thanks for the information." Marlene flashed him a perfect smile.

"The little Mudblood hides behind McKinnon, pathetic. Show you face, Mudblood," Severus said with a cruel expression and Lily wanted to cry. These were her friends, even Sirius.

"How is your Muggle father, Snape?" she asked and looked at the boy in a way she never wanted to. There was some laughing and a pink spot appeared on Severus' cheeks.

"Can I start, Sir?" Amelia asked sappily and she even started making out with Sirius. Seeing Sirius Black making out with a girl wasn't anything new to Lily, but seeing him with Melia... It was felt as everything in the reality. It seemed that the whole school depended on James Potter and Lily wasn't only speaking about the Quidditch mach they were going to lose.

"Just after me, Am," Sirius said with an evil glint in his eyes which Lily never wanted to see. Where were the cockiness and the playfulness from those dark eyes?

"I would suggest a duel for the right." Marlene flipped her hair and then looked suggestively to Sirius. "Or maybe we should do something... more fun." It wasn't easy to notice that Sirius liked the idea, or more likely loved. However, Lily knew well this wasn't the same womanizer boy who lived in her universe, the boy who lost his mind whenever Marlene started flirting with him. This was a crueler version of him only.

"You and me, McKinnon, after all this at the Charms classroom," Sirius said, but his expression became the same as before. Cruel, he wanted Lily to suffer and to feel pain. For a moment Lily didn't understand what was weird with the whole situation. After all this has happened not once in her reality too (maximum the people were different). However, in no time she understood, James Potter wasn't here to save her.

She wasn't even sure if she ever had a duel with the Slytherins. Potter had a bad habit of following her and he was always there to fight them with Black on his side.

Lily was close to break down, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to leave this place. She wanted to go home.

"And what about me, Siri?" Melia asked and she flipped her blond hair just like Marlene has done. A knowing smile appeared Lily's friend's face and both of the girls understood what they had to do. Maybe, Sirius was just as a womanizer as he was back where Potter was a Hogwarts student.

"We have the whole night in our common room, just you and me," Sirius said, but Lily wanted to shake her head. This Sirius Black was just as clueless as the other. Lily saw how the expression on Melia's face changed.

"You, manwhore. What the fuck? You want that bloodtraitor more than me? You know who my parents are?" Melia shouted and she grabbed her wand and steadfastly upon him. Sirius for a moment lost his control.

"Of course not, sweetheart," he said, but Lily knew well that he was going to be defenceless against her exceptionally pretty friend.

"So, you don't want to be with me, Sirius Black?" Marlene asked in a tone Lily wanted to puke, but when she looked around all the boys were drooling at her friend. Sometimes Lily suspected that maybe her friend's blood wasn't as pure as they said and she had some Veela genes. Her effect on boys wasn't every day.

"Go to hell, McKinnon. He is mine," Melia said very seriously and Lily was ready for some catfight. The possible-Death-Eaters were just standing there and didn't know what they should do. They were good in cursing others, but dealing with angry girls? That was too much... However, Lily noticed that it wasn't that way with Severus and she knew that they didn't have much time before they were introduced to one of the curses he made.

"My blood is just as pure as yours, sweetheart. My family is even more influential both of us know. You know that well. If someone has right for Sirius, it's mine," Marlene said with a fake smile and Melia sneered at her. However, even Lily knew that her friend was right. Marlene's parents weren't pureblood maniac, but they were very influential and although they let their daughter befriend even muggleborns, everyone knew that she had to marry a pureblood (hopefully one from very good family) too. In Lily's world Sirius was disowned, a shame on Black name, but here he was the perfect son probably. Every pureblood family with a daughter wanted him as their son-in-law.

"Fuck it, McKinnon," Melia shouted and Marlene smiled.

"I will do with Sirius," she said simply with a smile on the edge of her lips.

"Stupefy!"Melia shouted suddenly, but Lily was waiting for it. She nonverbally casted Protego Horribilis and the blonde girl's spell didn't work. Marlene smiled thankfully at Lily who nodded. However, the prospective-Death-Eaters didn't like it. It seemed that the cat fight ended and the real duel was coming.

Lily nonverbally casted a Ventus Tria spell at Sirius who was still looking at Marlene and Melia and he hit the wall from the strong wind.

Lily really hated the fact that they were already seventh year and most of them were good in nonverbal fight. It was much easier when you heard the spell.

She casted a shield just before she was hit by a curse from Evan Rosier. The fight really started. Melia only sent curses to Marlene but even this way it wasn't a very fair fight. Seven against two, Lily counted, it was everything but fair. There was Sirius and Regulus Black, Melia, Severus, Evan Rosier, Mulciber and Wilkes. Lily was fighting with Sirius, Regulus and Rosier, while Melia, Milciber and Severus was duelling Marlene. Wilkes didn't seem to have much spirit to the whole duelling thing, he set some curses to Lily or Marlene sometimes, but he just stood there.

Both Lily and Marlene were very good and they knew it. However, fighting against three was hard, no, it was impossible after a little while. They knew that in no time they weren't going to be in the shape to fight them, they just hoped that someone was going to appear. However, they were in a very deserted place and she was nearly sure that the to-be-Death-Eaters have casted some type of spell so they can't be heard or found. She was pretty sure that no one could help them. So they needed to get away.

Lily casted Levicorpus on Severus which the boy didn't like one bit, after all it was a spell he loved to use. The fact that none of the others seemed to the counter-jinx helped Lily a lot. She made Severus unable to speak with a simple spell and hit every Slytherin with Levicorpus and in no time all the seven was in the air and none of them could speak.

"You are great Lily, I really love you. Now we should run," Marlene said as she looked at the seven students in the air. Lily nodded and started to run, leaving them behind. They ran through the whole school it seemed and the only stopped when they reached the Transfiguration classroom.

"I think we should go to the Hospital Wing," Lily said as she looked at her friend who was bleeding. It wasn't Sectumsempra what has hit her, but still. Her friend could hardly stand on her feet after their runaway. She was in better shape, but she knew as well that she wasn't far from losing her consciousness.

"Yeah, I still have a date with Black." Marlene laughed dryly and darkly.

"McGonagall will kill us," Lily said as she looked at the door of the classroom where they should have been sitting.

"She is still better than the Slytherins." Her blonde friend grimaced and the redhead nodded. The two of them headed to the Hospital Wing when Lily suddenly stopped.

"What did you say?" Lily turned to her friend who looked questioningly at her.

"I haven't said a word," she said, but Lily held her hand up and gestured to Marlene to be quiet.

"Lily, Lily. Wake up," a quiet voice said but when the muggleborn witch looked around she saw no one besides Marlene.

"Lily, I'm sorry," the voice continued and the redhead shivered.

"What is it? What's your problem, Lils?" Marlene asked her friend impatiently. Lily closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on the calling voice.

"Please, Lily. Wake up," the voice was getting stronger and Lily found herself even more tired than before. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't.

"Are you okay, Lily?" She heard Marlene's voice, but it was remote. The calling was even stronger now.

"Oh, Lily. Please, wake up," the calling voice said. Lily tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. Marlene grabbed her, but her voice was fading. After a while Lily only heard the more masculine calling voice.

"Lils, please," it said and Lily's heart was aching. The voice was so sad, she wanted to give him some joy and do what it told her. She tried to open her eyes even more and she noticed how the voice was getting stronger and closer.

Eventually she could open her eyes, but she wasn't on the corridor with Marlene heading to the Hospital Wing. She was in the Hospital Wing, lying in a white bed and James Potter who should have been at Durmstrang was sitting next to her.

"You woke up," James said in a surprised and joyful tone. Lily just nodded a bit, because she felt tired and very confused. She had no energy and she didn't know what was going on.

She looked around and found that her bedside table was full of presents. There were so many get-well packages that a few was put on the windowsill too. She recognized many of her friends' writing on the parchments; she even saw one from Rubeus Hagrid. His present was some home-made cookies, but Lily knew well that even though Hagrid was the sweetest half-giant you could ever find no one should ever try what he has made. Cooking and baking was just not his thing.

Lily wasn't even sure if she has seen so many chocolate at the same time at same place except in shops. The Hospital Wing seemed pretty empty, from what she could see, she was the only patient there at the moment.

"James," she muttered and the boy looked at her in surprise. She called him James and not Potter she noticed.

"What can I do for you, Lily?" the black-haired boy asked with concern in his voice. He was wearing his usual Gryffindor robes which nearly made Lily cry. She was back; this was the place where she belonged.

"You are here," she muttered. She couldn't believe. James didn't understand her.

"I know you don't want to see me. If you want I will leave," he said but Lily shook her head tiredly.

"No, don't leave. I'm happy to see you," she said softly and James looked at her as he has seen ghosts.

"Your head injury is worst than we thought," he muttered and Lily looked at him curiously.

"Head injury?" she asked and he nodded.

"You don't remember? We were fighting, you ran out to the Grounds and you slipped. You have hit your head hard. You had a close meeting with a stone," James said softly and Lily blinked. She didn't remember an accident like that. She wished something and then ran back to the castle, didn't she? Was this whole thing a dream, a hallucination? It never really happened?

"I should tell the others you are up," James said and he already stood up to leave when Lily stopped him.

"Don't leave me," she said. She wanted to see him; she wanted to know that he was at Hogwarts. James was more than surprised but he nodded at did what he was told to, he sat back.

"I'm really sorry, Lils. This is my entire fault," he said but the girl shook her head softly.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm just happy you are here," Lily told him and James looked at her with big eyes. He couldn't believe what she has just said.

"You hate me with passion, you said yesterday. Why would you be happy to see me?" he asked quietly and Lily closed her eyes. She saw Sirius and Melia in green robes and cruel smiles again, Remus as a shadow of himself. She even saw Severus' hateful expression.

"Maybe I hate you, but I need you," she said eventually and James looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Lily fixed her emerald green eyes on his hazel ones.

"My life wouldn't be easier without you. It would be a whole lot worse," she said and James Potter looked at her even more curiously. He had no idea what Lily was talking about.

"I thought you wish that you have never met me," he quoted her and traitor tears appeared on the edge of Lily's almond shaped eyes.

"I have learned my lesson. I'm happy that I know you," Lily answered and James smiled lightly.

"What has changed since yesterday?" he asked but it seemed that Lily wasn't going to answer.

"Everything," she said after a moment of silence.

"I'm more than happy that I know you, Lils. Meeting you was the best moment in my life," James said with a soft smile and he leaned closer to Lily and wiped her tears away.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I need you, James. Just as this whole school. Can you imagine this place without you?" Lily sat up and looked at the boy in front of her who was still a bit too close to her.

"I can't imagine my life without Hogwarts," James answered her truthfully.

"Have you ever thought about choosing another school?" Lily asked curiously and James looked thoughtful.

"Not really, it is after all a family tradition to learn at Hogwarts, but I guess my parents did look around. However, at the end they decided that Hogwarts in fact the best school." He smiled and Lily nodded. His parents were right; Lily just had to add that it was the best school if James Potter was there.

"Do you think that without you the remaining Marauders would have been friends?" the redhead asked curiously and James laughed.

"No, I mean nor Peter neither Remus was the very social type. It was hard to open their shells up." James smiled.

"You have a big effect on others, you know that?" Lily asked curiously and James smiled.

"Do I have a big effect on you?" he asked a bit flirtingly but the redhead didn't care, she answered honestly.

"You don't even have a clue how much you have affected my life," she said and James grinned, but it wasn't a cocky one, no it was a kind and joyful one.

"Do you hate me really?" James asked quietly a bit afraid of the answer. Lily fixed her eyes on him.

"No, I don't hate you. Maybe you annoy to Hell me always, but I don't hate you. You were always there for me when I needed you and you were always there for your friends. You are loyal and brave, I hate to admit but you are a true Gryffindor," she said softly and truthfully.

"I will always be there for you, Lils," he answered in the same manner. Lily closed her eyes for a moment before she answered.

"I know and I want you to be there for me," she said and James smiled.

"I don't know what changed your opinion about me, but I'm very happy that you want be around," he said and she smiled.

"It's hard to admit but you aren't that bad, James Potter." Lily looked at him and noticed the big grin on James' face.

"I know that you are going to slap me, but I must ask. Will you go out with me on a real date, Lily Evans?" he asked but before Lily could answer a big group appeared in the door of the Hospital Wing. A very enthusiastic group who when noticed that Lily was up even became more enthusiastic.

"Lily!" Marlene shouted and ran to the bed. Lily had no idea where Madam Pomfrey when she needed her. She didn't need much time to recognize everyone from the loud group. There were Lily's roommates and friends, Marlene, Alice, Dorcas and Emmeline. There were the remaining Marauders and Lily had a big smile when she noticed that all of them were in Gryffindor robes and they were just as she remembered and at the corner stood Melia in her blue-bronze Ravenclaw uniform. These were her friends, her true friends, even the Marauders.

"I'm so happy you are okay." Her friend hugged her and Lily smiled.

"You are great guys, thanks." Lily flashed a big smile to all of her friends.

"I was so scared something happened to you." Alice came closer too and in no time everyone was around her bed.

"Can I have some of your chocolate? "Remus asked and Lily just rolled her eyes and tossed him some.

"Can you help me with my Charms homework later, Lils?" Alice asked and Lily just nodded.

"Can you leave her alone?" Madam Pomfrey appeared and she wasn't in good mood.

"But, please," Dorcas looked at the Madam who just shook her head.

"One can stay and Miss Evans is the one to choose," she said strictly.

"James, stay please," Lily said and everyone looked at her as she was crazy.

"Mr. Potter can stay the others out, now," the healer said and after saying good bye everyone left except James.

"You asked me to stay so you slap me?" he asked curiously with a smile on his face.

"No, that wasn't my reason, but I should do it now that you have mentioned it. I figured out all the pieces and it now makes sense to me. My future has been set in stone, and this end must come, for this must be done," she said and James looked at her like he has just seen her for the first time.

"What are you talking about, Lils?" he asked as he was rather confused.

"Now I'm rather sure that it was my destiny to meet you James Potter. My life would be completely different if you weren't sitting on that train in our first year. As I have already told you, I need you. I need you around and I'm not sure if I have ever realized it before. I don't hate you, no, I just hate when you annoy me. In fact you are my friend, a friend I will always need. I want to go on that date with you," she said and James' expression was priceless.

"You said yes to my invitation?" he asked as he couldn't believe what she has just said. She nodded softly.

"I said yes to a date with you, James Potter." She fixed her emerald green eyes on James who found them charming. He loved her eyes. He couldn't restrain himself, he leaned closer to the girl on the bed and Lily to James' surprise leaned close too. It wasn't a long, or passionate kiss, it was just a soft one, no more than a promise.

"I will always be around. I have a bad habit, I can't stay away from you," he said and he ran his hand through his already untamed hair. Usually it annoyed Lily very much, but at the moment she was just very happy that there were things which never changed.

"I know," she said with a smile. She stopped for a moment, but then she met James' hazel eyes. "I can't stay away from you either," she said and James grinned. She brushed a red lock of hair away from her face and gave a kiss on her forehead. Lily blushed deeply; her face was just as red as her hair.

"You see, I have big effect on you." A cocky grin was on his face and Lily just nodded.

"You do," she agreed.


End file.
